Shorthingness
by perelleth
Summary: Short things... mostly elves, mostly First Age elves...
1. At the Mereth Aderthad

**Author's note:** Series of short vignettes picturing some scenes that never made it into the books. Mostly First Age, though some SA and TA episodes may simply pop up...

**Disclaimer: **Surely they're all Tolkien's

Thanks to Vana Tuivana and her spotting eye. Should any mistake remain, I wholly assume it as mine...

**

* * *

**

**AT THE MERETH ADERTHAD**

The Shipwright bowed low: _"I am most pleased to meet you, Finwion,º for you so much resemble your noble father, to whom I said goodbye long ago under the stars, by the fair shores of Belegaer_! "

The tall elf returned the bow, looking somehow embarrassed: _"I appreciate your words, Lord Cirdan, but I am Findekáno, son of Nolofinwë. I was sent to escort you before my father, _"he offered, his voice surprisingly pleasant. _"Welcome to the Mereth Aderthad,_" he added solemnly.

After Thingol´s ban on Quenya, Cirdan´s mistake became rule, to Maedhros´ endless amusement and his brothers´ unrelenting anger.

(100 words) Oct. 2004

_º Finwion: Son/scion of Finwë. _

A/N: this is my personal phonological explanation for the sindarin rendition of Findekáno

Reviews appreciated


	2. Why? An exchange between Fingon and Maed...

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's

Reviews appreciated

* * *

**"WHY?"  
(AN EXCHANGE BETWEEN FINGON AND MAEDHROS) **

_"Why, indeed? Don't tell me you think this is a suitable place to raise a child…"_

"_Well, no..."_

"_Where then? Are you offering Himring?"_

"_Don't be sarcastic. What about Findaráto?"_

"_Your brothers are there, remember?"_

"_I see... Artanis?"_

"_Mpffff…"_

_"Understood, no Menegroth... Your brother?"_

"_Maybe you can tell me how do I get to him?"_

"_I thought you were in good terms with the eagles...?"_

"_Oh! That was before that stupid bird took my father's corpse to Turgon and I... disagreed"_

"_You did not—"_

"_Besides, 'tis said Ulmo protects the Shipwright … what safer place?"  
_

_"And pray tell, cousin, what exactly did Cirdan do to you to have that bane descended upon him!"_

(Word count 115) (Oct 2004)

A/N In truth, it is a drabble and a bit, for these two always seem to have lots to say to each other…even when disagreeing…This is my only non 100 word drabble, but they absolutely refused to let me cut it...and they can be very persuasive you know...


	3. At the Last Homely House

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's

Reviews appreciated

A/N: This drabble and the next one take place during some events in _"The Hobbit"._

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

AT THE LAST HOMELY HOUSE

"_Erestor! Why on Arda is the house full of dwarves and where did they spring from?"_

Elrohir was venting his frustration on his father's chief counsellor.

From the window in Elrond's study, Mithrandir made a guess._ "How badly injured is Elladan this time?"_ as Erestor's cold, stern answer reached them:

"_There are thirteen, Elrohir, they're your Adar's guests and they "sprang" from the Road this morning, in the company of Mithrandir and a Halfling. Now, get out of my sight and go take a bath and some rest! _

"_Better than any soothing potion of mine, he is,"_ Elrond wondered amusedly

(word count 100 words) Oct. 2004


	4. A long lost heirloom

**Disclaimer:** Still Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated

**A LONG LOST HEIRLOOM**

"_You better keep it, Mithrandir, if Elrond agrees. I am sure his sire would be_ _honoured._" The blond elf seemed to come from afar.

The Lord of Imladris nodded as Mithrandir accepted the battered scabbard containing the prized heirloom from lost Gondolin.

"_I'll wield it with the greatest reverence,_" the wizard promised. Then, raising his eyebrows, he added: "_There's something else you should know, we found twin blades... Thorin carries the other"_

"_Orcrist." _There was pain and hatred in the hissed word. _"Maeglin´s sword."_ It hurt. Suddenly, the balrog-slayer looked older than the wizard. _"Keep its wielder away from me."_

(100 words) Oct.2004


	5. Eglan

Disclaimer: wish they were mine…but they're Tolkien's

Reviews appreciated

"**EGLAN" (Forsaken)**

The child wailed as an exasperated shipwright tried to wash away the sticky mixture from the raven locks:

"_So, they call you names and you did… exactly what to your hair?"_

The answer came between sobs: "_ I wanted it grey, like yours!"_

Cirdan groaned, carefully disentangling the dark mane. Children could be cruel indeed.

"_See, Ereinion, the Sindar are dark haired too, and there's no reason to feel insulted when they call you "Eglanion". I am the Lord of the Eglain, and I'm fostering you, child, no shame in that!_"

A contented sigh told Cirdan his reassurance was welcome.

Word Count: 100 Dec. 2004

_A/N: "and they called themselves the Eglain (forsaken (…) and Cirdan was their lord" (HoME, vol 11, Quendi and Eldar)_


	6. The Mirror

**Disclaimer:** They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated

**THE MIRROR OF GALADRIEL**

One vision yet was clearer than the rest:

A fair face, and a gentle smile, and a grey, knowing gaze: those of the brother who had gone every length to help her master whatever skill she turned her wits to, and had smiled proudly whenever she surpassed him.

He who had shown her the strength in compassion, the hope within failure, the beauty in all living things.

He who would give an amused smile when learning that a halfling had succeeded where he had failed:

" _A halfling?"_ he would ask, his eyes alight with interest, _"Tell me about them_!"

(100 words) nov.2004


	7. What? Another exchange between Fingon an...

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's, not mine

This one's for Vana Tuivana, who wondered whether I ever wrote something cheerful, you see Vana…that's how life is! ;-)

"**WHAT?" (ANOTHER EXCHANGE BETWEEN FINGON AND MAEDHROS)**

"_I said, "let's launch a final assault upon Morgoth's fortress. We're strong now."_

"_We? Meaning you and I and…who else? Those good-at-making-friends brothers of yours? Doriath? I think not. Nargothrond? I heard your siblings made quite an impression there, last time they were around…"_

"_Don't be sarcastic! We should count Cirdan out then; he's too busy rearing your son; and what about that invisible brother of yours, what was his name, now?"_

"_Mpffff! You make me feel like challenging Morgoth on my own, and get done with it. Know what? I think I understand my Atar!"_

"_Know what? Me too."_

Word count 100; Feb 2005


	8. Five hundred years

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's, not mine

**FIVE HUNDRED YEARS**

Five hundred years of the new light have passed, and she still expects to awake to the mingled light of the blessed trees.

"_Five hundred years of Anar," _she softly chides herself, "_are hardly a verse in the long song of the Elder Years…"_ She draws much needed comfort from knowledge and logic.

Anairë turns and buries her fair face in the soft pillows. Five hundred years of the new light, and her hands still roam the huge bed, searching for the warmth of a beloved body that should have been sleeping by her side.

"_Five hundred years," _she weeps.

Word count: 100. Feb 2005

Reviews appreciated

A/N Anairë is Fingolfin's wife, and she stayed in Aman. I chose five hundred years for no particular reason. Tolkien told us that 10 years of the sun were the approximate equivalent to a year of the trees.


	9. The Ring goes West

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's not mine

**THE RING GOES WEST**

"_Milady…"_

"_King Elessar…."_

"_I wouldn't intrude…"_

"_I fail to see how... I'm in the King's gardens, after all..."_

He smiles knowingly.

"_I'd like you to keep this, in the hope that one day you'll be able to return it to its rightful owner…"_

She receives a leather pouch and handles it with care, wondering.

"_Please, tell your Lord brother that his oath's been more than fulfilled for almost three ages of this world. My House rests forever in his debt…"_

The Ring of Barahir. For the first time since Celebrían sailed, a tear graces the face of the Lady Galadriel.

* * *

_A/N: Of course we have no trace of this scene actually taking place, and it's a most unlikely one, since the Ring of Barahir (the Ring of Felagund!) surely was the most ancient heirloom the house of Telcontar would ever possess, but… somehow I always wanted Finrod's sacrifice to be remembered at the end of everything, and this seemed to me a nice way to show it._

Word count 100. Feb 2005


	10. Foresight, kind of

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated. A silly shorthingness.

**FORESIGHT (kind of…)**

"_May Doriath's borders be safe while we get drunk, Cúthalion! º "_

"_I'll drink to that, Mablung, and to Thingol's cellars, too…but tell me, my friend, is the rumour true? Is the King fostering a mortal child?_

"_Hurin's son, yes."_

"_And how came to pass that Hurin's son fared better than the High King's heir?"_

"_His mother claimed close kinship with Beren's mother…"_

"_That'd seem reason enough for keeping him at safe distance from Doriath…"_

"_At least he's free of that Noldor Curse thing…"_

"_You have a point there. We'll outlive him, after all. It's Cirdan who's got the worst lot!"_

º Cúthalion: Beleg's epéssë

Word count: 100. Feb 2005


End file.
